


Williwaw

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, silly words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bonus word fic today, because I couldn't resist this word:</p><p>williwaw: noun; WILL-ih-waw: a sudden violent gust of cold land air common along mountainous coasts of high latitudes; a sudden violent wind; a violent commotion: word origin unknown, earliest use was by British seamen in the 19th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Williwaw

He knew better than to play games with Sherlock. The Cluedo board, well, we all know where that ended up-and Operation? Forget it! But that afternoon, there was no case on, John was off from work, and they had exhausted their resources, ah-hmmm, for the time being. So, John suggested a game of Words with Friends.

"A game? With Friends? Who else would one play with, John? Tedious."  
"It's like Scrabble, but the rules are a bit different, and you play it on your phone."  
"Hmm...well. Alrighht." The detective pushed himself against the headboard, and unwrapped himself from the sheets to free his hands.

The game went surprisingly well until John noticed he somehow had an abundance of 'W's and remembered a word from school that to this day always made him gigglesnort. Not laugh, exactly, but a snort followed by a giggle or vice versa. Today, he was trying to hold it in and it was a mistake. 

"John!"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Your turn!"

"Yeah, ok, there ya go."

"Williwaw? On a triple score?"

John lost it, the gigglesnort turned into a williwaw of its own. He was helpless, and of course Sherlock's reaction did not help in the least.

"THAT is not a word." Sherlock pointed a long finger at the screen and scowled.

John managed to take a breath, "It is. Look it up."

"A sudden violent gust of cold land air common along mountainous coasts of high latitudes."

"Told you," John hiccuped.

"Ridiculous. It sounds like-" Sherlock started to giggle.

"I know, don't, I won't be able to stop if you start laughing, please?"

"Sorry, John-" Sherlock was lost, and John followed shortly afterwards.

A few minutes later, "Is your 'williwaw' recovered enough?"

snort/giggle. "Uhm, yes, love. I do believe so. Shall we continue?"

"Silly game, anyway." Sherlock threw his phone on the side table and dove back under the covers to see how much John had recovered from their morning activities, and discovered he was indeed fully ready for action.


End file.
